Wireline and wireless communication technologies have seen dramatic improvements over the past few years. Telecommunications network operators/service providers now offer users a wide array of services, higher usage limits, and attractive subscription plans. Wireless dongles and embedded wireless modem cards allow users to use tablet computers, netbooks and laptops to access wireless Internet protocol (IP) and data services through wireless networks. Internet-enabled smart phones, tablets, televisions, and gaming consoles have become essential personal accessories, connecting users to friends, work, leisure activities and entertainment. Users now have more choices and expect to have access to content, data and communications at any time, in any place. As more users utilize these services, telecommunications networks must expand to meet the increase in user demand, support the array of new services and provide fast, reliable communications.
Industry analysts predict that the costs of accommodating the expansion of telecommunications networks will overtake revenues in the next two to five years, challenging the viability of telecommunications network operator/providers' existing business models. Accordingly, cost effective solutions for optimizing the delivery of services, managing network resources, and for implementing dynamic policies and flexible pricing schemes will be beneficial to consumers, network operators, and third-party partners of the network operators.